wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Noragnir Lighthammer
}} 'Noragnir Lighthammer'Noragnir Lighthammer - Total Roleplay 3 was a Lawbringer of the Order of the Golden Law and the Grand Scholar of Keepers of Knowledge. Biography Noragnir has lived a very long life filled with many a thing in that time that would be well and truthfully noted. He was born to the Lighthammers of the Stormpike Clan of dwarves. They are a family known for ages to be not only some of the best dwarven smiths, but also fierce warriors. Noragnir started to learn the ways of the forge as soon as he could hold a hammer, and began to learn the ways of battle not long after that. He was not much older then a teenager among the dwarves when the war of the Three Hammers ended, and meet his future wife Ariea while his father was trading with the Wildhammer. Noragnir soon found himself in the military serving as a mountaineer for King Magni as was the requirements for all the dwarves allied with the king. It was not long after him when the Dark Irons attacked both Ironforge, and Grim Batol to try and get revenge. This was Nor's first true battle, and he saw several good friends die, and first showed some skill with an unknown power. He was one of those who then cut off the Emperor's forces as they tried to reach Grim Batol killing them all, and checking on there Wildhammers cousins. It was not long after this that Noragnir, and Ariea got married, and the great wars soon started plunging a somewhat peaceful world into true war. He soon heard the call of Uther, and joined with the Silverhand where his wife joined the priestess of the Holy Light both showing great power with wielding the Light, and skill in battle. They fought through the second war together never too far from each other, and soon after the war ended moved into the Capital with there son. Then the third war started, and many things started going wrong for the family. Noragnir was sent of to guard a border of Lordaeron from the creeping forces in the shadows when the Silver Hand was disbanded by Arthus, and he was still away from the city, and in turn his wife, and child when Arthus returned home. The next decade was full of rage, and depression sending the dwarf around the world to hunt anything he deemed as evil. He was badly injured in this journey of foolishness, and was only saved by a Night elf named Alaral Wildrunner. The elf took the gravely injured dwarf to the leader of Windsong. It was here Nor regained his contact with the light, and learned of a new illness that was killing him, before the order broke apart. A few years latter he found himself being asked by Alaral to join a new Order, and found himself among the Golden Law. Here in this Order the old dwarf finished tempering having finally passed his last trial of the Light. He spent his time as a Lawbringer, and the Order's Forge-master for quite some time, before becoming a bishop. He then retired completely from the order after some reason known only to the dwarf inspired him. He then formed the group known as the Keepers of Knowledge with his friend, and other former Law member Danior, and some contacts within the Explorers League. Though retired the old dwarf is often found around his former Brothers, and sister offering them aid, and sharing the knowledge of his Order. Physical appearance Noragnir stands with an air of pride and strength his body made strong once more. his skin is a light tan color one gets when working close to bright flame. One of his emerald eyes are strong reflection a mixture of holy power and a light blue color while the other is bisected by a horrendous cut, and burn scar scar rendering the remaining eye mauled, and blind colored milky white. His left arm has been turned to the living stone flesh like those of the Earthen. His right leg has now also gone missing having been replaced with a large prosthetic piece. His armor usually consists of plate that the dwarf moves easily in, but what really draws ones eyes is the necklace he wears the symbol of the Knights of the Silver Hand hanging from it with a battered seal of Lorderon on one side and the Clan Mark of the Stormpike Dwarves on the other. he carries the Holy weapon Retribution on one hip aglow with power in the light. It's form seems better made then even the most skilled smith could manage. He occasionally carries the heavy War-axe Marfóir on his back forged by the skilled hands of a master smith. His voice is gruff, hard and slightly accented when speaking in common. He also tends to pull gently on his well gromed beard when ever he must think something over. His beard is now an even mix of red, and grey. He also has a heavy pistol in his belt. Notes and references Category:Dwarf Category:Characters Category:Alliance Paladin Category:2016